


Вовремя

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man the Animated Series (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Mentions of Spider-man, Missing Scene, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: «У некоторых людей есть внутренний голос, который их сдерживает. У тебя его нет!» (с)





	Вовремя

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлеры к первому сезону.

Стоило отдать должное Броку — упорства ему хватало.  
Увы, но вот ума или хотя бы развитого чутья, чтобы направить это самое упорство в нужное русло, откровенно недоставало. Некоторое время это ещё было терпимо, пока Брок не пытался лезть в по-настоящему крупные дела и изображать из себя серьёзного журналиста-расследователя. Чёрт, ему стоило всё понять на фиаско с Коннорсом и сразу выпнуть Брока из газеты. Но нет, отчего-то он повёл себя как мягкосердечный идиот, и вот, пожалуйста — «Бьюгл» и лично он, Джей Джона Джеймсон, опозорены на всю страну в прямом эфире.  
А теперь этому недоделку ещё хватило наглости обнаружиться в его кабинете, когда он вернулся с совещания.  
— Как тебя пустила охрана? — рявкнул он на Брока, хлопнув дверью, направился к столу. — Им тоже наврал с три короба? Дай угадаю, «Человек-Паук похитил мой пропуск»?  
Брок сглотнул, теребя в руках слегка смятый конверт.  
— Мистер Джеймсон...  
Опустившись в кресло, он демонстративно принялся перебирать статьи к новому номеру.  
— Впрочем, плевать. Выметайся.  
— Мистер Джеймсон, думаю, вас это всё же заинтересует, — перед ним на стол лёг тот самый конверт.  
Нет, это уже ни в какие ворота.  
— Меня точно не интересует, какую ещё брехню ты приволок, — он всё же поднял глаза на Брока. — Повторяю, забирай свои бумажонки и пошёл вон.  
Про себя он машинально отметил, что Брок как-то изменился. Стал заметно здоровее и мускулистее, а вечно измятая раньше одежда выглядела словно только что из магазина. Походу, нашёл кормушку получше, но пытается срубить ещё немного с бывшего босса-идиота.  
Да, Брок никогда не мог понять, в какой момент стоит остановиться.  
— Просто взгляните на фотографии, мистер Джеймсон. Клянусь, в этот раз всё правда. Я знаю, кто такой Человек-Паук! И могу доказать это!  
— И что я там увижу? — он продолжал пристально смотреть на Брока. Обычно к этому моменту человек, на которого был направлен такой взгляд, уже начинал неуверенно переминаться с ноги на ногу, отводить глаза или нервно перебирать что-нибудь в руках. Брок же молча смотрел в ответ. Надо же, как расхрабрился. — Актёра? Какого-нибудь переодевающегося на костюмированную вечеринку бедолагу?  
— Но...  
— Не нокай мне! Ты исчерпал свой кредит доверия давным-давно, и я не собираюсь выслушивать тебя или разглядывать твои кривые снимки, — он отшвырнул конверт. — Иди втюхивай своё враньё кому-нибудь другому, пока я не вызвал полицию.  
— Хорошо, хорошо, — Брок поднял руки в примирительном жесте. — Я уйду, мистер Джеймсон. Но всё-таки взгляните на фотографии. Уверяю, вы не пожалеете.  
— Я жалею, что не выгнал тебя раньше, чем ты опозорил мою газету. Ты уберёшься отсюда наконец или ждёшь, что я выкину тебя сам? — он приподнялся.  
Брок поджал губы, будто очень хотел что-то ответить, но сдержался. Развернувшись, быстро зашагал к выходу.  
Когда дверь за ним захлопнулась, Джона вновь опустился в кресло, провёл рукой по волосам. Из приоткрытого окна потянуло вечерним ветерком.  
Так, стоп, он же закрывал окно.  
Ну, Брок. Вот же наглая зараза. Надо было его всё-таки выкинуть пинком.  
Он взял конверт и повертел его в руках. Самый обычный конверт для фотографий, только немного помятый. И на одной стороне темнело маленькое бурое пятнышко, похожее на засохшую...  
Он брезгливо отодвинул пальцы от пятна. Конверт слегка наклонился при этом, и показался краешек одной из фотографий.  
На мгновение он заколебался. Что, если это тот случай, когда сломанные часы совпали с настоящим временем, и Брок каким-то образом действительно смог раскопать подлинную личность ползучей твари?  
«„Дейли Бьюгл“ срывает маску с членистоногого преступника!»  
Заманчиво, да.  
А потом?  
Перед его глазами, как наяву, возникла первая страница «Глоуб»: «„Дейли Бьюгл“ обвиняет невинного человека в двойной личности! Жертва подаёт в суд! Дж. Дж. Джеймсон отказывается давать комментарии!»  
Картина была такой яркой, что он подскочил с кресла, будто разоблачительный номер уже лежал перед ним на столе. Распахнул окно, высунулся в него, быстро порвал конверт вместе с содержимым и выбросил клочки на улицу. Разноцветные обрывки закружились в воздухе.  
На секунду ему показалось, что он видит внизу, на другой стороне улицы, Брока, смотрящего на его окно. Он не стал вглядываться.  
Упорство — хорошее качество для журналиста. Но не более важное, чем умение остановиться вовремя.  
Возможно, до Брока это когда-нибудь и дойдёт.


End file.
